No Talking
by Raine Ishida
Summary: AU, House Party, SasuNaru. Sasuke and Naruto in a room in the dark. Sasuke's being a tease. That's all you need to know, really.


**No Talking**

By Raine Ishida

...

It was never supposed to be like this. It wasn't. In fact, Naruto was supposed to be downstairs dancing with Sakura, flirting with Hinata, and drinking shots of something mixed with Jell-O, getting drunk enough to throw up later. Basically, making an ass of himself and eventually dancing on a table, perhaps getting into a fight with Neji and getting a black eye to brag about on Monday. So why then, was he in a dark bedroom of someone he didn't know, currently entangled with the last person he expected to be with?

"Sasuke," Naruto managed to choke out, when the kiss was broken.

In the darkness, it was hard to discern the dark-haired young man's face, but Naruto saw enough to see him shake his head. "No talking."

Naruto frowned. "But-"

A finger was placed on his lips to keep him silent.

"I said no talking." Naruto felt hands on his hips shifting him, moving him onto his back.

"Wh-"

Sasuke's mouth was next to his ear in less than a moment. "If you keep making noise, dobe, I'll be gone before you even realize I've left."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. He drew courage from the depths of his stomach and nodded.

"I mean it," Sasuke whispered, tracing the outline of Naruto's ear with his tongue, earning a small squeak from the blond. "Before you even notice."

Naruto was trembling. Sasuke smiled. "Good. Are you ready to be quiet?"

Naruto swallowed hard, and attempted to quell his trembling.

"You're not _nervous_, are you?" Sasuke asked, straddling Naruto's hips. His proximity bothered Naruto. It bothered him a lot. Sasuke noticed Naruto's arousal and sat himself a little lower, earning an uncomfortable hiss from the blond. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this bothering you?"

Sasuke trailed a hand down Naruto's stomach before moving his tshirt, pushing it up his chest, trailing his fingers over the newly exposed skin. "Let's see. Oh, you've been working out, have you? Flat stomach. Very nice."

Sasuke moved to the button of Naruto's tightening jeans. "Let's move on."

Naruto bit his lip. "Sasuke, please..."

Sasuke shifted so his hands were on either side of Naruto's head. "What did I say about talking?"

Naruto couldn't contain his trembling anymore.

Sasuke lowered his face so his lips were just barely brushing against Naruto's. "I said no talking, didn't I? Do you want me to leave? Because I have this overwhelming feeling that you're enjoying yourself. Do you want to know how I know that?"

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke grinned, his smile felt against Naruto's lips. He reached a hand down and lightly brushed his fingers against the bulge in the front of Naruto's jeans. "That's how I know."

Naruto gulped, embarrassed by his body's betrayal as it responded to Sasuke's touch, and responded well. Naruto could hardly contain himself.

"I thought so," Sasuke said softly. "Now tell me. What should I do to you first?"

Naruto pressed his lips together tightly so he wouldn't say anything, lest he ruin this, whatever"this" was turning into. Seriously, how had he ended up here? He couldn't focus.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed him slowly, a long kiss, his mouth tasting of spearmint and hints of some sort of alcohol. Rum, perhaps. It was a warm, spicy taste. Naruto couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat. Sasuke broke the kiss and Naruto almost groaned again with disappointment.

"Oh, were you enjoying that?" Sasuke smiled. He leaned in and kissed Naruto again, deeper, harder. Naruto let go and allowed his hands to find Sasuke's hair, tangling in the black strands, tugging on them, trying to pull him closer. Naruto felt the smile and knew he'd broken the rules. Sasuke broke away and removed Naruto's hands from his hair, restraining them above his head.

"I thought we had an agreement. You're not allowed to participate, didn't I explain this already? Can't have you enjoying yourself."

Naruto could have whimpered. Sasuke restrained Naruto's wrists with one hand and moved the other back to the waistband of his jeans, undoing the button, and unzipping the zipper. Slowly. Too slowly.

Naruto clenched his teeth to keep the groan in his throat. He wanted to beg, he wanted to beg and plead Sasuke to keep going, to not stop touching him, to just keep going and do whatever he wanted... But he wasn't allowed to talk. This was all a game to the dark-haired man.

"Hmm. Let's see what we have here." It was a bit of a joke almost, being that they were in almost complete darkness. It was probably for the better. Naruto would rather have died than have Sasuke see how flushed he was in the face, to see his eyes rolling back when he kissed him. He didn't want to give Sasuke anymore evidence that could be used against him.

"You always struck me as a boxers kind of guy," Sasuke mused. "And it would appear I guessed correctly. But that's not important. What's important is this little...problem." Sasuke's hand brushed against said problem, not very gently, to Naruto's discomfort, and he bit his tongue to keep silent.

"Working pretty hard to be quiet, aren't you, dobe? I'm impressed. If only, if only." Sasuke abandoned Naruto's waist and returned to his face, kissing him quickly and biting his lower lip playfully. "I'd love to be somewhere more private. I could have you _screaming._"

Naruto shuddered.

"Does that sound good?" Sasuke asked, slipping his hand back to the waistband of Naruto's boxers. "I think it does. I think you think it does too, you just won't say anything." Sasuke's fingers slipped under the waistband and Naruto held his breath, knowing he didn't have a long time, knowing his secret was out, knowing that Sasuke was about to completely ruin him.

Footsteps sounded in the hall.

Sasuke cursed and moved from Naruto so quickly all the blond felt was a rush of cool air replacing the intense heat where Sasuke had been seconds earlier.

"No, wait!" Naruto hissed, sitting up and scowling. "You can't just leave me here! ...Like this!"

"Your problem now," Sasuke replied softly, a smirk in his voice. "Besides," he added, stepping close and pulling Naruto against him in a rough, quick kiss. "I said no talking."

Sasuke was gone. Just like that. Naruto groaned and fell back on the bed, aroused, irritated, confused, and alone.


End file.
